The Poppies in the Blood
by Valvox
Summary: Angela and Brennan find a body while on holiday and are cast as main suspects. They now must clear their names and save the day. Angela/Roxie and Angela/OC. Brennan/Booth. Pre and post of Angela's Roxie breakup. R&R please!
1. Ridiculous Rituals

**_"The Poppies in the Blood" By Valvox - Ellen_**

**Author's Note: ****Improved this today due to a comment suggesting that I was rambling... who, moi??? Rate and Review please! Enjoy ^_^ ****Poem is "In Flanders Field" by John McRae. Song is "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk. ^_^**

**Summary: ****Angela convinces Brennan to stay in the countryside in a small cottage in California, instead of going to Peru again for the Summer Break. On the last day of their holidays, they find a body inside a rotting log, and are immediately cast as the main suspects, despite their keen denials of anything to do with the mangled corpse. Possible Booth and Brennan romance/kiss/implications. Roxie and Angela are really hitting it off, but come their breakup, Angela turns celebit at Sweets' call, and is mortified when she starts a new relationship and discovers she cannot express her feelings sexually without breaking her celebicy. Rated K+ to be safe. :)**

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the actual plot and the extra characters, no copyright infringement intended.**

The poppies grew wild in the field. They were red, a vibrant red that was eye-catching, and covered acres of the farm. They usually just sat and watched the beautiful flowers as the wind moved them, or Brennan would go walking, in search of more of the fascinating local flora and fauna, but sometimes, when they were really bored (not that Brennan would ever admit to that – it implied unintelligence), they would walk across the field to the small, muddy creek that ran through it.

Angela had rented the cottage for the whole of the vacation, and Brennan was glad she'd accepted the offer (more like order), she needed to "chill" as Angela had put it, and think of ideas for her new book.

The last day of their holidays was just as relaxed as the first; Angela slept in, while Brennan woke with the sun and went outside in search of the rare Spotted Woodpecker. An old saying passed through Brennan's mind. _The early bird catches the worm._ Brennan shrugged this off; she never really understood it, anyway. She sat in the middle of the field (Angela had adequately dubbed it 'Flanders Field', due to the poppies) and got out her flash, and her very expensive, camera. Sitting on a rotted log she'd dragged over, Brennan began to photograph the birds flying overhead. Though she already had many pictures of the field and its poppies, Brennan still loved photographing them, the Eschscholzia californica, the Californian Red poppy.

'What are you doing?'

Angela had woken up, and stood behind Brennan wearing a white singlet and pj bottoms that she managed to make look good, though Brennan enviously noted she would never be able to wear anything like that.

Brennan smiled despite her envy, and Angela sat down.

'Recording the amount of Rare Spotted Woodpeckers in the area, so I can send the results to the National Animal Conservation Centre in Ohio'

'"Taking photographs" would have sufficed. Can I see?' Angela asked, she bent and sat beside Brennan on the old log

'Sure.' Bones handed Angela the camera carefully, ensuring Angela held it properly before finally letting go of her precious piece of technology.

Angela examined the digital photography with a practised eye, analysing every minute detail, her eyes lapped up the beautiful prowess of the brown feathered bird.

Angela grinned; even clueless Brennan could tell she was impressed.

'It's beautiful'

'The bird, not the photographs' Brennan said, knowing how Angela was wrong in that way sometimes

'Of course, sweetie' Angela smirked.

Angela got out her sketch pad and pencils she had stashed in the hollow log and resumed a drawing she had been working on the whole week. Bones was yet to see the picture, but knew that it would be amazing, no matter the subject – based on past experiences – not trust or faith, that was Booth's area.

'What are you drawing?' Brennan asked, trying (and failing) to peek over Angela's shielding arms

'Something' she said mysteriously, sliding further up the log

Brennan frowned; usually they shared all their work, asked opinions and helped one another – though Angela was usually the one who helped Brennan, socially, of course, never scientifically.

'Can…I see?' Bones asked, trying a different tactic – Angela had told her about tact and sensitivity – but she was yet to completely grasp the concept.

'Not yet,' she winked at Brennan, it irritated her immensely.

'I haven't finished' Angela's eye's never left her work

Bones exhaled, annoyed, and then continued her examination of the amazing avian.

'You want some breakfast, Ange?' Getting up, Brennan began walking towards the cottage.

'Mhmm, if there's some going' Angela _still_ kept painting, and Brennan was getting irritated, trying to lure her away from the mysterious picture was difficult.

Inside, Bones made fruit salad and orange juice, and packed her bags, and Angela's for good measure. 15 minutes later she emerged from the cottage laden with bowls and cups.

When Brennan handed Angela a bowl and cup, she finally put down her work, _her 'appetite for art' obviously is not as important as it is for food_, Brennan congratulated herself mentally, pleased with her own witty metaphor.

'Thanks, I've finished now anyway'

'So I can see?' Brennan tried to hide her unusual eagerness in her fruit salad, but Ange saw and laughed.

Her laugh echoed across the field, making everything seem happy and jovial.

'Here,' she passed Brennan the picture, 'do you like it?'

She looked at the painting, and was surprised to see a familiar-looking figure sitting in a field full of red poppies, Flanders Field. The woman in the picture sat on a rotted log, hunched over a notebook, a bag with a camera poking out at her side. Her tongue was stuck out as if she was thinking, and her eyes screwed up to look at the work in her lap better. Brennan could see fruit trees, and a creek. This was definitely Flander's field, as Angela had adequately named it, after the poem written about World War one, 'In Flanders Field' by John McRae.

'Who's that?' Bones asked, pointing at the striking woman in the picture, Angela had made the scene look so peaceful and relaxed with the soft tones and pencil-strokes

She smiled.

'You, sweetie'

'The details are amazingly accurate, and the pattern of the poppies is somewhat pleasing.'

'I'll take that as a "thankyou" so, no problem.'

Angela was so happy, but Brennan still didn't know why.

'What's it for anyway, Angela?'

That made her huge grin become even bigger.

'It's your birthday, Happy Birthday, sweetie!' she was beaming now.

'A birthday merely symbolises the date of your actual birth.' Brennan frowned, 'there is no real need to celebrate it in meaningless ways such as gifts. In some countries, on your birthday, they would hit you with a stick the same amount of times as the age you turned, it is meant to symbolise-'

'Shut up, Brennan, before you ruin a perfect day' Angela said, smiling at Brennan in what she _thought_ to be a fond manner – but then Bones never has been very good at reading people

Suddenly, Angela leapt up, in one graceful and fluent movement, like the woodpecker, then sprinted through the poppies.

Brennan sat for a moment, half-expecting her to come back, 'Hey!' she called, running after Angela 'wait up, Angela!'

Angela turned back, smiling, and continued running. Her laughing stopped, and Bones couldn't hear the thudding of her feet anymore.

'Angela?' Brennan yelled, worried 'Angela?'

She slowed to a walk, panting, and stopped when she came to the small, bubbling river that ran through Flander's field.

'Ange?!' Brennan was getting ridiculously worried, as her mind jumped to unrealistic conclusions, despite the conscious effort to remain rational, human nature took her spiralling emotions going haywire 'Where are you?! Ange? Are you there?'

Still nothing.

_Whoosh!_

Angela suddenly jumped out of nowhere, knocking Brennan over and into the river. Bones was under the water; Angela was on top of her, grinning through the murky water. Brennan burst up through the water, scowling and laughing at the same time. The water plastered Angela's silky, black hair to her head; making her look mermaid-like (though obviously mermaids are a myth, originating from Greece, she noted) Angela smiled, enhancing the siren image in Brennan's mind.

Angela dove under the water, then swam upwards, under Brennan, and grabbed her leg, yanking her under the water with an airy pop. She gave Brennan a cheeky smile, making bubbles rise upwards through the water between them, then pushed off the bottom and gripped Bones' muscular shoulders firmly, pulling them both up and out of the water. They gasped simultaneously, inhaling deeply and panting. Brennan waded over to the sand, laying down on the shore in exhaustion. Angela dragged herself up next to Bones, shaking her wet hair and spreading out in the warm and peaceful, glow of the summer sun. Brennan moved into the lotus position, a yoga pose, closing her eyes and sighing. Bones could hear Angela's bell-like laughter beside her, and a small frown creased her forehead.

'Angela, shhh!' Brennan hissed, still attempting to meditate

The laughter turned to snorting and soon she was rolling around the dusty ground, hysterical.

'BE QUIET!' Bones was really quite irritated now, but she still laughed on 'what's so funny?' Brennan finally asked incredulously

'You…' she spluttered between guffaws 'have a praying mantis on your head!'

'What? Argh! EW! Get it off, Ange! Now!' Bones shrieked, dancing around and shaking her head, but Angela just continued laughing

'Come on! Please, Angela!' Bones whined childishly, she was embarrassed at her own irrational and illogical behaviour, Brennan knew the bug could not hurt her, but having it so close to her, without being able to analyse or dissect it made her extremely uncomfortable

'Ok, ok.' Angela sighed, finally she stopped giggling, leaning closer to Brennan and reaching up, she carefully removed the troublesome bug and smiled. The small, green bug slowly crawled up Ange's arm, tickling her and making her giggle, so she gently placed the mantis on a nearby flower.

'Let's go get changed, we gotta go in an hour or so.' Angela sighed, getting up and offering her hand

'Okay.' Brennan firmly grabbed her hand, and Angela pulled Bones up easily, all the hiking they'd done had made them fitter, Bones thought, in a strictly scientific manner.


	2. Raccoons & Sandwiches

_**Chapter 2 – **__**Smelly Sandwiches**_

After loading everything into the hired SUV, Angela made sandwiches, which they ate on the rotting, old log.

Brennan sniffed 'Can you smell that?' she asked

Angela inhaled deeply 'Yeah, the chicken's probably just a bit off' she eyed her sandwich suspiciously, and then warily tore into it once more.

'No, I don't think it's that, it smells like something older, bloodier' Brennan continued eating her sandwich nevertheless, 'the log?'

Ange had finished her sandwich and Bones was now determined to find the cause of the putrid smell. She bent and sniffed the log 'No, smells like an ordinary rotting log to me'

'Maybe something died in it? Like a racoon or a rabbit?' she suggested

'We don't have raccoons out here, Angela'

Brennan laughed 'Didn't you read the brochure I gave you'

She grinned 'You said it wasn't accurate, and whoever wrote it was an ignoramus and a nimrod with no scientific knowledge or facts, and then you laughed'

'True.' Brennan nodded, and looked into the hole.

'See anything?' Angela asked, dusting the crumbs off her cargo pants

'No…can you get the flashlight?'

'Yeah' she said, running over to the car and grabbing Brennan's shiny and new, black torch from the dashboard.

Angela threw Brennan the light, which she then switched on 'Thanks.'

'Oh.' The smile was immediately wiped from Brennan's face, and a look of fascinated horror passed over it, reconfirming the nickname 'Bones'

'What?' she asked, her seemingly carefree mood now shattered

'It's a…' Bones struggled for words for the first time in her life, as far as she could remember 'just look.'

Pointing the torch into the hole, she peered at what had caught Brennan's attention so easily, and gasped.

Inside the hole lay a body.

A _human_ body.

Poppies were scattered over the decaying corpse in a ritualistic manner, -like the Egyptians buried their dead with jewellery, food and flowers- a thin layer of blood covered the stalks, and bones protruded from various parts of the body at sickening angles.

And just like that, Angela fainted.

Angela came to an hour or so later, by which time Brennan had already called the Booth, and his Agents were out scouring the field for more evidence of _'foul play',_ as they called it.

'W…what happened?' Angela tried to sit up on the maroon coloured couch Brennan had unceremoniously, and with great effort, slumped her on.

'You fainted' Brennan answered simply

'Why?' she asked, her forehead creased with confusion

'You saw a dead corpse' Brennan said 'remember?'

'No…' she looked more confused 'I remember the sandwiches, and you said it smelt….and the raccoon…' she smiled instinctively at the word "racoon" 'why are all these people here?'

'I called the police to investigate, they're all very helpful, but I will need to conduct my own autopsy of the bone fragments and skull back at the lab'

'Oh…I remember now!' she frowned again 'it was covered in poppies and blood…so much blood' she burst into tears, which was unusual for such a strong and confident person as Angela

'It's ok Angela,' Brennan said, trying to be comforting, 'It's no different to what you see at work!'

'The blood…' she murmured, 'and the poppies… why did it have to be in this field? The one place I could get away from all that gore! I was just learning to distance myself from the victims, and then this has to happen!'

Leaning over her, Bones reached out and slid a tissue from its plastic packaging, passing her the face tissue.

'Don't cry, Angela' Brennan said, stroking her head in what she hoped was a reassuring way, even though she thought her fear was unnecessary, Brennan still felt the undeniably human need to comfort others 'you'll get wrinkles'

But even Brennan's truthful jokes wouldn't coax Angela out of the shock-induced breakdown she was having.

After nearly three hours of crying, she stopped. Exhausted, Angela fell asleep, hands curved around her own waist, legs tucked under her, and head resting on Brennan's chest. Brennan sighed, it was usually her that was counselled, and Angela the comforter – _this is like some sick joke, where our roles as friends are reversed drastically _– Brennan concluded mentally. Brennan hoped Angela would wake in a better state of mind.


	3. Illegal Beverages

_**Chapter 3 – Illegal Beverages**_

Night was creeping upon the sleepy cottage when Angela finally awoke. The FBI and Policemen were still busily working outside, and the chirping of crickets could be heard, giving the illusion of an ordinary night.

Angela yawned, and smiled.

'Hey…' she hugged Brennan, blinking sleep from her eyes

'Ah…you're awake.' Bones said, looking up from the steamy romance she was reading, it was unrealistic babble anyway 'are you ok, now?'

Ange nodded 'Thanks….sorry about before I-'

'No. It's ok, I was upset too' Brennan said, interrupting her

'You're a terrible liar. But, thanks.' She said, stretching 'are we going now?'

'Soon. We're currently their number one suspects, because they have no other leads, and our fingerprints are all over the log, but Booth is pulling some strings so we can go home, as long as we don't leave the country, which I suspect he enjoyed saying more than he let on'

'Fabulous. Jail and a coffee, then?'

'Yeah, thanks – go easy on the sentence though'

'Wow! You actually made a joke, congrats, Brennan' Angela said, wiping milk and sugar off the kitchen counter

Brennan grinned, two jokes in one day – she was on a roll 'don't worry Angela, we'll get them, we always do' if only Brennan felt as confident as she sounded – scientifically she couldn't predict that – which worried Brennan immensely

Ange busied her self in the kitchen, making instant coffee for everyone – even the FBI agents and policemen who were currently trying to put them in jail – and sang sadly as she began dinner.

'We've only got chicken left over,' she said 'how about chicken wraps?'

'Yeah, sounds great' Brennan said distractedly, as she started taking notes for a new book

An hour later they had three police men, five FBI agents and two Special Forces in the cottage, warming their hands by the fire and drinking cheap coffee. The banter was quiet, but friendly, and it was clear they didn't think Angela and Brennan were killers, despite the incriminating evidence.

'Have you found anything yet, Booth?' Bones asked, handing him a coffee

'No,' he sighed, 'I'm sending the remains back to the lab for Dr Soriyan to look at, hopefully she'll figure it out quickly so I can get back,, it's my weekend with Parker'

'Hey, Booth.' Angela smiled at him, even Brennan could see she was flirting 'Have you been working out?'

'Oh you know, just the usual, ten sets of twenty in the morning' Booth had his thumbs tucked into his 'Cocky' belt buckle, 'and what-?!?!' he now tugged at his collar, squirming under all the excess attention

'Angela, stop it, you're clearly making him uncomfortable' Brennan smirked

'Hey, I'm sorry if speaking the truth is illegal' Angela grinned, looking Booth up and down provocatively 'arrest me, handcuffs are kinky, anyway' Angela raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows, and cheekily pinched Booth's bum, receiving a cold stare in return.


	4. Dangerous Drives

_**Chapter 4 – Dangerous Drives**_

That night they drove back to Washington in Booth's Black, bullet-proof SUV. Angela slept in the back, murmuring quietly, while Bones talked with Booth about trivial matters, such as his love-life.

'How's that lawyer?' she asked, out of the blue

'What? Bones, you don't ask about my love life.' He groaned, 'has Angela been telling you to ask these things again? Cos you know she's just trying to get the gossip on me'

'No,' Brennan smiled, 'she knows the gossip on you, and she isn't that shallow, Booth, you really should treat her better'

'She told you to say that though, didn't she?'

'Yes.'

'Did not!' Angela called from the back 'I told you to say how good I looked in black, and that I'm free Saturday!'

'But that's not true' Brennan said, 'You said you were going clubbing with me and Roxie. But if you don't want to…' a small smile played on Brennan's lips

'We are going clubbing whether you like it or not, Brennan' Angela said firmly 'and I'm guessing that's not.'

'Does Roxie have to come?' Brennan asked

'Why?' Booth looked at Brennan questioningly 'I though you like her'

'I do' Bones sighed 'But whenever she comes, Ange and her spend the whole time kissing or dancing together, leaving me to get hit on by rowdy young men who I have absolutely no interest in'

'Oh come on, Brennan!' Angela protesting profusely 'you liked it last time! You even went up on the podium!'

'Only because I was severely intoxicated!' Brennan reminded Angela, 'a good friend would have stopped me!'

'I-' Angela started

'Wo-wo-wo-woah!' Booth interrupted Angela, 'You actually danced? Like with your feet?'

'Yes.' Brennan said, trying to read into his obvious implications 'I have two feet, just like any other human being, my muscles are capable of moving adequately, and quite frankly, I think I have a good "feel" for the beat!'

'Right…' Booth nodded, unconvinced 'and pigs fly'

'Uh – that's not-'

'He knows, sweetie, it was a simile' Angela interrupted Brennan

'I really don't like being interrupted' Brennan huffed, glaring out the window

'We know.' Angela and Booth said simultaneously, a smile playing on both of their faces.


	5. Mindblowing Pie

_**Chapter 5 **__**– Dangerous Pie**_

Brennan, Booth, Angela and Roxie all sat in the diner, Roxie beside Angela, holding her hand and smiling.

'What type of pie is it?' Brennan asked Booth, lamely attempting conversation – despite her denial, social stimulation was _apparently_ required for all healthy relationships, sexual or not.

'Mhmm' Booth said, mouth full of pie, 'Cherry' he swallowed 'want some?'

'No. Thankyou, pie's never really appealed to me that much.' Brennan said stiffly

'Oh come on, Bones!' Booth raised his eyebrows, chewing thoughtfully 'you never had the urge to just – y'know – rip into a nice, sweet, delicious pie?' he asked, pointing his fork at her to emphasise his words

'No. Should I have?' Bones asked, genuinely puzzled

Booth sighed; his motivating 'pie speech' was wasted on squints, yet again. Had no one the same appreciation and love of pies as he? Taking another gloomy mouthful of his pie, Booth smiled, this pie was better than usual, it had a different taste to it that he couldn't quite place. It was salty almost, a bit like blood except sweeter, nearly –

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks.

Metallic.

Digging around in the pie with his fork, Booth saw what had tasted so delicious. Lying there, inside his precious pie, was a bomb.

'00:00:09' the digital, red and seemingly harmless number read.

'Shit.' Booth cursed 'Everybody down! Under your tables! Behind the bar, get out, quick!' Booth yelled, unholstering his gun, and pointing it upwards he shot three bullets through the roof.

Booth dived at Bones, pinning her under the table.

'Booth? What on earth-'

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_BOOM!_

The explosion shattered the diner windows, showering the room with glass, one of the bar stools broke, and several glasses cracked, leaving the room silent except for the crying and shrieking of several injured customers.

Brennan exhaled and blinked plaster out of her eyes, she was surprised that Booth was still on top of her, but did not push him off.

'Aah…sorry, Bones' Booth said, getting up and pulling Bones up also 'there was a bomb… in my pie'

'Right.' Brennan nodded, not seeing anything wrong with the truthful statement

A small moan came from beneath the table.

'Angela!' Booth and Brennan exclaimed at the same time, they'd forgotten about her, let alone Roxie.

Brennan bent so she could see under the table, and was surprised to see that Angela was not injured, but in fact kissing Roxie passionately. Booth leaned down to see what had made the usually emotionless Brennan gasp, and frowned.

'In case you haven't noticed, a bomb just went off' he said, looking at Roxie and Angela in a manner that could only be described as disapproving, and the look he gave them told Brennan that he was concerned for Angela's mental health

'Sure did,' Angela said, wiping Roxie's bright red lipstick from her lips, 'and this time it's _under_ the table!' Angela winked raunchily at Booth, making Roxie slap her playfully on the arm

'Right…' Booth stepped away from the discomforting scene 'Everyone all right? If anyone's injured I'll call an ambulance!' Booth called, looking around the wrecked restaurant with a concerned look plastered on his face.

Luckily no one was seriously injured; a few minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing a couple of plasters and some light counselling wouldn't fix.

Now Booth was worried about the paperwork.

_I just pray I don't have to have counselling again _thought Booth, moodily _I shouldn't have fired my gun, hope I don't get fired!_


	6. The Moment & The Radio

_**Chapter 6 – The Moment**_

Angela and Roxie's break up was depressing, but despite her angst and obvious pain, Angela still trudged on with her repetitive and boring life.

Frankly, Angela saw no point in going on, after so many failed relationships, but she new there was no use in wasting her days brooding over her and Roxie and their ended love.

'_If Roxie can't see that I'm an amazing person, she doesn't deserve me'_ Angela tried convincing herself _'Who am I kidding? She was my beta, my love, she completed me without any effort, let me open up, opened me up as well as being perfect in ways beyond words…the moment was worthwhile with her there, I would have looked to the future if she only shared the moment with me occasionally…'_

Angela could hear the radio blaring in the kitchen of her apartment, and went to turn it off.

'_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da, da da  
Da da da, da da_

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
But my heart is... broken,  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me,  
Please don't leave me,  
I always say how I don't need you,  
But it's always gonna come right back to this,  
Please, don't leave me.

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty,  
Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I prom-'

Angela picked the radio up and threw it out her open window, below she hear a 'THUMP' then a cry of pain and a curse.

Woops.

'_Oh the irony,' _Angela thought_ 'this world really does hate me, I might as well just kill myself now, do everyone a favour.'_


	7. Art's Bitch

_**Chapter 7 – Art's Bitch**_

_The Jeffersonian, the next day._

''Angela, with all due respect to your art, facial reconstruction _is_ a science.' Brennan argued

'It's both babe,' said Angela, smiling 'and this time, _Art made Science her bitch_!

Brennan shook her head; she clearly disagreed with the sketch.

'Hey, moan all you want! I stand by this!'

Brennan sighed 'We should recheck for other indications we got the age wrong'

Zack scratched his head, confused 'because _Art made Science her bitch?_''

Angela shook her head and laughed.

'Gotta go,' Angela said, shrugging off her customised lab coat

'Where? We need you right now.' Brennan's forehead creased

'Haha. You did fine before without me, I have a job interview.'

'But I thought you liked it here, Angela' Brennan protested

'It's not_ me_ that's being interviewed, sweetie' Angela smiled, picking up her black leather handbag '_I'm_ the interviewer'

'What?' Brennan asked 'Why?'

'The Jeffersonian has allowed me to take on an intern, an apprentice for when I leave this job' Angela grinned

'When?' Bones was getting more agitated by the minute

'Fine then, _if.' _And with that thought circling the room, Angela left, the clacking of her impractical but elegant high-heels echoing across the empty halls of the Jeffersonian.


	8. Through the OneWay Glass

_**Chapter 8 – Secret Spy**_

'Thanks for doing this, Booth' Angela said, smiling sweetly at him

'Yeah…well, if it means you'll lay off me for the rest of the week, I'm willing to sacrifice my time for it' Booth said, stepping into the interview room.

A young man sat at the table, smoking a cigarette and grinning. He wore baggy paint-splattered overalls, a muddy-green beanie, and had long hippy-like dreadlocks. Another dead-beat artist.

'Special Agent Seely Booth.' Booth said, shaking the man's greasy hand, which he then wiped on his trousers 'I'm interviewing you for your job today.'

'Right, man.' The guy said 'I'm Jay Levi, like, well, I think I am, but ya never know, y'know?' he gazed at the ceiling in a trance-like manner, clearly out of it.

Booth frowned, 'Mr Levi, are you high?'

Jay snorted. 'Just Jay, how dumb do you think I am, man? This is a coppers place; they could slam me in jail again!' he puffed on his cigarette, inhaling deeply and sighing

Booth leant over, hands on the table and gave him a sinister look. 'You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Jay?'

'N-n-no, man!' Jay's eyes focused momentarily, dashing from side to side, 'is it just me, or is this room getting smaller…WOAH! Your head is huge, man!'

Booth growled, snatching the cigarette from Jay's hand.

'Hey! That was mine, man! I would've given ya one if you just asked!' Jay complained, rolling his eyes

Booth sniffed the end of the cigarette. He suddenly felt woozy, and had to hold onto the chair so as not to fall over.

'It's a joint, Booth' Angela's voice projected through his earpiece, laughter could be heard in the background 'he's _obviously _as high as a bird, just kick him out and get another person in.'

'Right.' Booth said, he still felt dizzy as he dragged Jay out of the interrogation room.

'Next!' Booth called.

Inside sat a mousy, young girl, with nerdy turtle-rimmed glasses, and her head buried in a thick resume.

'Leah Trayworth, I assume?' Booth smiled, pleased to have a relatively normal squint to interview

'Yes.'

'No!' Angela hissed through the speaker 'not her! She's another squint, I need someone intelligent but arty, not another Zack or Hodgens!'

Booth looked the squint up and down, and then shook his head. 'Thankyou for your time, Ms Trayworth, next!' he called, ushering the befuddled woman out of his interview room

'Next!' he called again, and this time a normal looking woman followed him into the room, checking outside he noted that the waiting room was empty, and he sighed in relief, he'd been interviewing Angela's fellow artists for the past four days, and he thought they were all slightly bonkers.

Booth re-entered the interview room, and was surprised at how the woman still looked normal. She had an athletic build, had long, brown hair, that was tucked into two seperate plaits, brooding, misty-blue eyes, and was wearing black jeans and a dress-suit top with a simple, white blouse underneath.

'Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Special Agent Seely Booth, and today I am interviewing you on behalf of Ms Angela Montenegro.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Mia Piper, and I assume my employer is behind that?' she said, gesturing towards the one-way glass

'Wow. She's good.' Angela whispered into the microphone

'And before anyone says I'm good or disagrees, I've watched plenty of crime TV shows, so I know the drill. You've done a background check on me, so by now you should know that I am 24, Australian, I speak French, play the bass guitar, and am the lead singer in my band 'The Purple Dragons', which, I might add, I did _not _name.'

'Really good.' Booth whispered back.

'I'm assuming you're talking to Ms Montenegro via the BlueTooth device in your ear?' Mia asked, winking cheekily at the mirror

'What?' the question had caught Booth off guard, and he was clearly disgruntled

Mia crossed her arms and legs, raising her eyebrows in an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' way. This irritated Booth immensely.

Mia coughed. 'And I did my own little background check. I know you were in the army as a sniper, that you have a son called Parker, and that you currently have a gun strapped to your leg as well as one in your coat pocket. I also know that Ms Montenegro is the daughter of Billy Gibbons, and "Angela Montenegro" is not her birth name. ' She grinned, Mia liked messing with people, it was amusing to see there reactions.

'How did she-?' Angela started into the earpiece, then frowned 'that's only accessible through a Police Data System!'

'If you'd done your research correctly, you'd know that I was a Police Cadet in Australia for two years, and that I have a PhD in Human Psychology.'

'Right..' He said to Mia, and then hissed into his microphone, 'I don't like her.'

'I do.' Angela said, stepping into the room, 'You're hired.'

Angela and Mia shook hands, exchanged a smile, and walked away, leaving Booth with verbal whiplash and conflicting emotions.


	9. Of Art & Awe

_**Chapter 9 – Makeup & Screwups**_

Despite Mia's rebellious and confident demeanour, she was actually terrified.

_Back in Australia she was best-known for her clums__y nature, and when she was in the 'Force' she had been cruelly nicknamed the "Klutzy-Cop", or "She-Stooge". _

_Until qu__ite recently Mia looked like she had when she was thirteen - tall, lanky, uncoordinated and incredibly child-like - but on her arrival in America, the first thing she did was visit an experienced stylist, who waved his magic hairbrush and transformed her from a wanna-be winner to a stylish, go-getter girl with a kick-ass attitude and an amazing strut. This transformation was _**literally**___overnight, so nobody was to know who she actually was, unless, of course, she lived up to her nickname._

"Hey, Ms Montenegro" Mia greeted her boss warmly, hanging her handbag on the coat rack and shaking Angela's hand.

Angela grinned, "Hey, Mia. You know, Angela's fine, it's only the others who you need to call "Doctor" and "Miss", otherwise they get pissed."

"'Kay" Mia shrugged off her trench coat and hung that on the coat rack too, then looked around Angela's office in awe, "Nice place. So what can I do?"

"Well," Angela replied, grabbing two standard-issue blue lab coats from behind the door, and shrugging her own on, "First, you can put this fashion-disaster on, and then you can follow me. You can decorate it in your own time, if you want, I did, and it looks slightly better." Angela walked out of the office with Mia trailing closely behind her, amazed at how easily Angela walked in her pencil-thin stilettos.

Like a cheesy game of "Follow the Leader", Mia put her lab coat on too, pausing only for a second to admire her name, _Ms M. Piper, Assistant, _which had been neatly printed on the pocket.

_Bee-beep._

Mia used her ID card to follow Angela into the lab and smiled; happy she hadn't screwed up – _yet._

"Mia this is Dr Camille Saroyan, she's the Head of this department and also the Coroner. Cam, this is Mia Piper."

"Lovely to meet you, Mia." Dr Saroyan smiled, hands digging through the decaying corpse situated on the lab table, "I won't shake your hand, which I'm sure you'll appreciate, but if you are paranoid about germs like Angela, there are disposable gloves on that table."

"Uh…thanks, I guess," Mia said, snapping on some gloves in an exaggerated manner, "nice to meet you too!"

"Right." Angela's nose scrunched up, "What's that smell? Or don't I want to know…"

"Most likely the dead rat situated in the left lung," a fourth person said, entering the lab with another ID card, "the rodent ate the victim's third and fourth phalanges, but then died of poisoning."

"So we have a cause of death?" Cam asked, removing a watch from the victim's stomach and frowning in confusion. "-and a watch… a _very_ nice _Baby-G,_ this person had expensive taste!"

"I would not feel comfortable with that assumption until further evidence is gathered." Brennan said.

"Ah," Angela grimaced at the sight of the blood-splattered watch, "this is Dr Brennan, and this is Mia."

"Right," Mia frowned slightly then slipped her "Baby-G" watch off and into her coat pocket, "Pleased to meet you, Dr Brennan. I have heard about your books, but, I'm afraid your intelligence and knowledge interests me more."

"That is true, Miss Piper, my IQ is extremely high. I would also like to say I am pleased to meet you, but I have not had time to decide that, so for now I shall merely say 'hello'."

"She's awfully literal and direct, isn't she?" Mia whispered to Angela, "Does she have Autism?"

Angela snorted. "Yeah, if only, she's not Autistic, just your typical 'Squint'."

"Squid? I thought we only said that in Australia…" Mia said in wonder

"No." Angela shook her head, "_Squint, _because Scientists' and such are constantly examining stuff and squinting. What did _you_ mean?"

"Oh. _Squid _is an offensive term for someone who studies a lot or does well in Science and Maths, the same thing. Woops! I meant 'Math'." Mia cringed.

"Oh, okay." Angela said, nodding her head, "You need us for anything?" Angela asked, regarding the body with a mixture of disgust and dismay, "'Cos if not –"

"Yes, Angela, we do. I need you to reconstruct the face." Camille dug around in the victim's mouth, "It would appear our victim – who I now have discovered as male – had his teeth removed, presumably by the murderer."

"Gorgeous." Mia frowned, then raised her eyebrows doubtfully, "how are we going to do that?"

Angela gave Mia a cheeky grin then winked, "Magic."


	10. Labs & Slabs

_**Chapter 10**__** – Slabs and Labs**_

_Beep. Beep._

'Excuse me for interrupting, Dr Brennan,' Mia politely apologised, 'but I was wondering if you had any extra information on the victim, race, gender, age or anything else useful?'

'Yes.' Brennan said. 'The victim was between 17 and 25,

male, most likely of European descent and from a wealthy family.'

Cam was not sure she liked this Mia. She was polite and intelligent, but seemed to draw away.

'Thankyou, Dr Brennan.' Mia smiled, 'Dr Saroyan.'

She left.

'Got it!' Mia called, handing Angela the notes.

She scanned them eagerly, 'Age….' she murmured 'bla, bla, bla…height….sex….European? So that's what went wrong. Great.'

'King of the Lab!'

Mia spun around to see a curly haired man grinning and a shorter man scowling.

'Hodgens, Zack, this is Mia – she's my intern' Angela smiled at the pair, but they gazed past her to drool at Mia.

'Jack Hodgens, bug and slime guy.' Hodgens said, shaking Mia's hand and giving her his most charming smile. 'If you ever need anything, just call on me.'

'Right, thanks. I'm cool with just Mia.' she replied, surprised at all the extra attention.

'_Doctor_ Zachary Uriah Addy, Forensic Anthropologist. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mia.' he shook Mia's hand also, eager to make a good impression.

'You too.' Mia beamed, she liked this Zach guy – he was kinda cute, 'So what's with the whole "King of the Lab" thing?'

Angela sighed then explained the whole thing to Mia, all the while Zach and Hodgens watched every move she made, eager for her approval.

'Right.' Mia frowned, 'so there's no "Queen of the Slab"?'

Angela laughed.

'No. It's our thing.' Hodgens protested, 'we could trademark it, then you'd be breaking copyright laws.'

'I hate to agree with such an irrationalised argument, but he is right.'

'Sure, whatever.' Mia giggled.

Angela raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

'So why are you King of the Lab?' Mia asked.

'I found trace particulates in the woman's hair.'

'And?' Zac scowled.

'They were…wait for it…fingernails!'

'And?' Angela echoed Zac.

'Well, someone must have ripped their fingers through her hair pretty roughly to do that, it's not something you do randomly.' He reasoned.

'And?' Mia teased.

Hodgen's sighed. 'Fine. No King of the Lab for me.'

'Isn't there work to be done?' Cam asked, walking into the room with an almost superior air. 'You aren't getting paid to stand around doing nothing.'

'Good point.' Angela resumed tapping at the Angelator while Mia looked on.

Hodgen's and Zac simply stood gazing at Mia.

'Dr Addy, Hodgens – back to work!' Cam barked.

And with that, they bolted.

Angela winked at Mia, as Cam left the room.

'_Boys._' She said with a knowing glance.

_And girls, _thought Mia_._


	11. Bikes & Babes

_**Chapter 11 – Bikes and Babes**_

'So, doing anything tonight, Mia?' Hodgens asked, gazing into Mia's eyes at giving her his most charming smile.

'Uh-' she began.

'Yes. She is coming to Wung Fu's with me.' Angela cut in, glaring at Hodgens.

He didn't catch on.

'Can I come?' Hodgens' smile somehow became wider, 'You know you want me to…'

'Uh…' Mia looked at Angela for guidance, 'do I?'

'No, girls night,' Angela raised an eyebrow and turned to Mia, 'and don't even _try_ to weasel yourself out of it, sweetie.'

'I wasn't going to argue!' Mia laughed, 'I haven't been out with anyone in a while, and I guess America's going to be a whole new league of dating.'

'Sweetie, this isn't a date.' Angela grinned, 'unless you want it to be?'

'What?' asked Hodgens, 'A date?'

'Wow, what? I know it isn't a date.' Mia giggled, 'Unless _you _want it to be.'

'Ah, sweetie, I wish it could be, but I'm on a strike.'

'A strike?' Mia asked.

'Yeah, a _sex _strike.' She laughed.

'…_sex _strike?' Mia unconsciously looked Angela up and down.

_Sex strike? How could someone who looks like __**that**_ _want to go on a sex strike? But then again…_

'Yeah, I thought the same thing.'

'What?' Mia looked at Hodgens incredulously.

'I saw that look you just gave Angie, it was the "_how could someone that good-looking want to go on a sex strike?"_ look.'

'No I didn't.' Mia's said, but the way the pitch of her voice rose suggested she was lying, 'Anyway, sex? On the first "date"?' she asked, using air quotes around date.

'Hey, what can I say; I make my moves fast.' Angela winked and shrugged off her lab coat, unveiling a slightly revealing black shirt and a strange array of hippy-style necklaces and bangles.

Mia laughed, switching her lab coat for a handbag and jacket.

'Ready to go?' Angela asked, 'If not we can drop by your place…'

'Sure.' Mia said, but suddenly her forehead creased; something had just occurred to her, 'Do you have a car?'

Angela snorted, 'Sweetie, you don't need a car in this sweet city, public transport is the way to go – or walking if you prefer.'

'Oh. So I guess it would be stupid to say that my bike is parked out right beneath us?' Mia glanced at Hodgens as he pottered away on his small laptop.

'Undeniably stupid.' Hodgens interrupted, snapping his laptop shut and clutching it to his chest in a possessive manner, 'who "parks" a bicycle?'

'Uh, me?' Mia laughed as they began to walk towards the entrance of the Jeffersonian, 'and it isn't a "bicycle".'

'But you said…'

'Trust me. It is _not _a bicycle.' Mia smiled knowingly.

'Then what is it?' Hodgens looked at her suspiciously.

'You'll see.' Mia said, as Hodgens and Angela trailed behind her and out the front entrance of the Jeffersonian.

Mia reached into her coat pocket and retrieved her small black phone; flipping it open she scrolled through the _notes _menu and found a single file.

'Who has the best memory?' Mia asked suddenly.

'Hodgens.' Angela replied just as swiftly, 'why?'

'Just wondering.' Mia continued walking but turned to face Hodgens, 'Remember "J and 7".'

'Uh…sure.'

The small entourage walked through the Jeffersonian's immaculate grounds in silence and continued down to the underground car park.

'So, what were the letter and number?' Mia asked.

'J and 7.'

They continued to walk until they reached section J where they slowed, and stopped at bay 7.

Inside this bay sat a bike.

No, a _motor-_cycle.

'Wow.' Angela laughed, 'It _is _a bike.'

'Yeah, nice ride.' Hodgens laughed, walking towards a small, but obviously expensive, car, and away from the two women.

'So I guess I'll see you later, Mia?' Hodgens asked hopefully as he opened the door of his car.

Angela coughed slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

'And you, Angela?' he added, smiling weakly.

'Sure.' Mia grinned, reaching for her helmet.

'Maybe.' Angela smirked.

Hodgens beeped the horn of his car and drove away, laughing.

'…So,' Mia started, fingering the strap of her helmet.

'So?' Angela asked.

'So, I'm guessing you still are in favour of public transport?' she wondered aloud.

Angela smirked, and shook her head as a means of saying 'no'.

'The other helmet's under the seat.'


End file.
